Mike, Will You Help Me Breathe Again?
by x snow-pony x
Summary: One-shot of what happened between Tracy's panic attack and her ending up in the quiet room in the episode 'Chain Reaction'.


**A/N So, I've just watched 'Chain Reaction' (my favourite TBR episode) and I had an idea for a one-shot. Here it is and hope you enjoy it. :-)**

**This is from Tracy's POV.**

The noise was unbearable. From the minute I'd walked into the living room something in the back of my mind said I couldn't take it. But I was determined to do it, determined to do my job, determined to show everyone that I was fine.

Even though inside I was breaking in two.

As soon as I walked in everyone started shouting my name, asking me to help them. I just wanted to curl up on the floor screaming, but I knew I couldn't, so I carried on. I looked around me, looking from person to person, trying to make sense of what was going on.

And that's when my body went into shock.

Everything everyone was saying just turned into one big blur, every sound repeating itself again and again. I put my hand over my chest, feeling my rapid, pounding heart beat. I began to step backwards, away from the noise, but really I didn't have a clue what I was doing and I just wanted everything to stop.

I didn't hear Mike come up behind me, asking what was going on. I was really struggling by this point, my breath coming in shallows gasps, not getting enough oxygen in. I let out a feeble "I can't... Breathe" before I fell to the floor. My legs felt paralysed, and I began to panic, before I felt strong arms wrap around me.

Mike.

He lifted me up slightly so he could hold me properly, hugging me close to him.

"It's alright, Tracy, it's alright, I'm here." I could hear the tears in his voice: seeing me like this must have really upset him. He hated to see any of us hurting, and when he'd tried to help I'd just pushed him away.

And now I'd ended up like this.

"I..." I said, struggling to get my words out through my rapid breathing. "I..."

"Shh, it's OK, Trace, just try and slow you breathing down for me, OK?" Mike said softly. He then lifted his head. "WILL YOU BE QUIET PLEASE?!"

Immediately all the noise in the room stopped, and the only sound that could be heard was my breathing, and the occasional whimper I kept letting out because I was terrified about what was happening to me.

"What's wrong with Tracy?" Tee asked.

"Yeah, what's happening to her?" asked Carmen.

"Shouldn't we phone an ambulance?" asked Frank.

"Guys," said Gina, having just entered the room. "Come out of here, leave Tracy to calm down, OK?"

Everyone nodded, and made their way out of the living room.

By this time my breathing was beginning to slow, and I leant on Mike for support.

"Good girl, Tracy, good girl," said Mike, rubbing my back in gentle circles. "Just get your breath back, and then we'll go to the quiet room, OK?"

I nodded weakly, the whole ordeal having taken all of the energy out of me.

We sat there for another minute until my breathing was back to normal, and I could speak again.

Thank you," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Thank you for being here for me."

Mike smiled. "Don't worry, kiddo, you know I'd always look after you."

I felt something wet land on my shoulder, and looked up to see Mike's eyes filled with tears.

"Mike?" I said. "Mike, I'm so sorry, I..."

"Tracy, don't, OK?" said Mike. "It wasn't your fault." He gently turned my body so that it was facing him. "Come here."

I buried my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. Tears began to stream down my cheeks, making my body shake, but Mike kept holding me, kept hugging me close to him.

"Good girl, Trace, good girl," said Mike, beginning to rock me back and fourth like I was a child. "Good girl."

As he was saying this I began to let out all the hurt and loneliness and fear I'd been feeling over the past few weeks, feeling safe in Mike's arms, knowing he would protect me.

After a few minutes I stopped crying as looked up at Mike with exhausted, pain-filled eyes.

"I love you, Dad," I said, more tears coming to my eyes.

And only when Mike began to smile and look at me in concern at the same time did I realise what I'd said. I'd called Cam 'mum' only last night, and now I was calling Mike 'dad'.

"Come on," he said, getting ready to stand up and help me to my feet. "Let's go to the quiet room."

I nodded, and then began to uncurl myself, getting ready to stand up. I put my hands in front of me, and was about to stand up, when I realised something was wrong: I still couldn't feel my legs.

"Tracy?" asked Mike, seeing I'd stopped.

"I, I, um..." I trailed off, not quite knowing what to say.

"What is it?" Mike asked gently, kneeling down next to me.

"I, I, I can't stand up," I said, looking down at the floor.

"Why not?" asked Mike.

"Because, I, I, I can't feel my legs," I said.

Mike gently lifted my head. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said. "Sometimes our body goes into paralysis when we get upset."

I nodded.

"Do you want me to carry you?" asked Mike.

I nodded weakly, tears coming to my eyes.

"Come on, then," said Mike. He gently scooped me up and carried me to the quiet room. I rested my head on his chest, glad of the comfort, and very grateful to Mike for helping me.

When we got to the quiet room he sat me on the sofa, rearranged some cushions, and told me to lie down while he went and made a cup of tea. I nodded, resting my head on my arms as he walked out of the room, and waited for him to come back...

**A/N So, that was it. Hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R! :-D**


End file.
